The present disclosure relates generally to surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy systems.
Raman spectroscopy is used to study the transitions between molecular energy states when photons interact with molecules, which results in the energy of the scattered photons being shifted. The Raman scattering of a molecule can be seen as two processes. The molecule, which is at a certain energy state, is first excited into another (either virtual or real) energy state by the incident photons, which is ordinarily in the optical frequency domain. The excited molecule then radiates as a dipole source under the influence of the environment in which it sits at a frequency that may be relatively low (i.e., Stokes scattering), or that may be relatively high (i.e., anti-Stokes scattering) compared to the excitation photons. The Raman spectrum of different molecules or matters has characteristic peaks that can be used to identify the species. As such, Raman spectroscopy is a useful technique for a variety of chemical or biological sensing applications. However, the intrinsic Raman scattering process is very inefficient, and rough metal surfaces, various types of nano-antennas, as well as waveguiding structures have been used to enhance the Raman scattering processes (i.e., the excitation and/or radiation process described above). This field is generally known as surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS).